LG Corporation
| founder = Koo In-hwoi | area_served = Worldwide | key_people = Koo Bon-moo (Chairman & CEO) Kang Yu-sig (Vice Chairman & Co-CEO) Lee Woo-Rahm (Chairman) Cho Jun-ho (EVP, COO, & Director) | industry = Conglomerate | products = Electronics, chemicals, telecommunications, engineering, information technology, power generation | revenue = (2012) | num_employees = 220,000 (2012) | subsid = LG Electronics LG Display LG Uplus LG Chem LG Life Sciences LG Solar Energy | homepage = | caption = Corporate logo | foundation = | location = Seoul, South Korea | saying = Life is good | company_slogan = Life's Good }} |hanja= |rr=LG Beobin |mr=LG Pŏbin |othername1=(former) |hangul1= |hanja1= |rr1=Leogki Geumseong |mr1=Lŏkki Kǔmsŏng }} for their products, such as this for the LG Cookie cell phone in 2010.]] (KF-P8903 HLP)]] LG Corporation (Korean: 주식회사 LG), formerly Lucky-Goldstar (Korean: Leogki Geumseong (럭키금성/樂喜金星)), is a South Korean multinational conglomerate corporation. It is the fourth-largest chaebol in South Korea. It is headquartered in the LG Twin Towers building in Yeouido-dong, Yeongdeungpo-gu, Seoul."Overview." LG Corp. Retrieved on 6 January 2010. "Address: LG Twin Towers, 20 Yeouido-dong, Yeongdeungpo-gu, Seoul 150–721, Korea" LG makes electronics, chemicals, and telecom products and operates subsidiaries such as LG Electronics, Zenith, LG Display, LG Uplus and LG Chem in over 80 countries. History LG Corp. established as Lak-Hui Chemical Industrial Corp. in 1947.LG History In 1952, Lak-Hui (pronounced "Lucky", currently LG Chem) became the first Korean company to enter the plastics industry. As the company expanded its plastic business, it established GoldStar Co. Ltd. (currently LG Electronics Inc.) In 1958, both companies Lucky and GoldStar merged and formed Lucky Goldstar. GoldStar produced South Korea's first radio. Many consumer electronics were sold under the brand name GoldStar, while some other household products (not available outside South Korea) were sold under the brand name of Lucky. The Lucky brand was famous for hygiene products such as soaps and HiTi laundry detergents, but the brand was mostly associated with its Lucky and Perioe toothpaste. Even today, LG continues to manufacture some of these products for the South Korean market, such as laundry detergent. In 1995, to compete better in the Western market, the Lucky-Goldstar Corporation was renamed "LG". The company also associates the letters LG with the company's tagline "Life's Good". Since 2009, LG has owned the domain name LG.com. Joint ventures Since 2001, LG had two joint ventures with Royal Philips Electronics: LG Philips Display and LG Philips LCD, but Philips sold off its shares in late 2008.LG Display shares drop 5.4 percent on Philips stake sale. Reuters. Retrieved on 11 November 2010. In 2005, LG entered into a joint venture with Nortel Networks, creating LG-Nortel Co. Ltd. International markets On 30 November 2012, comScore released a report of the October 2012 U.S. Mobile Subscriber Market Share that found LG lost its place as second in the U.S. mobile market share to Apple Inc.comScore Reports October 2012 U.S. Mobile Subscriber Market Share – comScore, Inc. Comscore.com (2012-11-30). Retrieved on 2013-07-12. On 20 January 2013, Counterpoint Research announced that LG has overtaken Apple to become second largest in U.S. market share. LG Electronics returns to 2nd place in U.S. handset market. Yonhap News (2013-01-20). Retrieved on 2013-07-12. On 7 August 2013, comScore released a report of the June 2013 U.S. Smartphone Subscriber Market Share that found LG fell to fifth place in the U.S mobile market share.comScore Reports June 2013 U.S. Smartphone Subscriber Market Share – comScore, Inc. Comscore.com (2013-08-07). Retrieved on 2013-08-14. Logo The company logo of LG features a circle containing the letters "L" and "G", presented in the form of a smiling human face. File:Logo of the LG Corporation (1995-2008).svg|The original LG corporate logo, used from 1995 until 2014, in Helvetica typeface. File:LG logo (2015).svg|The new LG corporate logo in use from 2015, using a different typeface, along with a slightly darker red. Associated companies * GS Group * LS Group * LIG Group * Lejel Group * Heesung Group * SPC Group Structure and financial position LG Corporation is a holding company that operates worldwide through more than 30 companies in the electronics, chemical, and telecom fields. Its electronics subsidiaries manufacture and sell products ranging from electronic and digital home appliances to televisions and mobile telephones, from thin-film transistor liquid-crystal displays to security devices and semiconductors. In the chemical industry, subsidiaries manufacture and sell products including cosmetics, industrial textiles, rechargeable batteries and toner products, polycarbonates, medicines, and surface decorative materials. Its telecom products include long-distance and international phone services, mobile and broadband telecommunications services, as well as consulting and telemarketing services. LG also operates the Coca-Cola Korea Bottling Company, manages real estate, offers management consulting, and operates professional sports clubs. Group families Electronics industries * LG Electronics * LG Display * LG Innotek * Hiplaza * Hi Logistics * System Air-Con Engineering * Siltron * Lusem Chemical industries * LG Chem * SEETEC * LG Household & Health Care ** Ĭsa Knox ** The Face Shop ** Beyond * Coca-Cola Beverage Company (South Korea) * LG Hausys * LG TOSTEM BM * LG Life Sciences * LG MMA Telecommunications * LG U+ * CS Leader * A•IN * LG Dacom * LG Powercom * DACOM Crossing * DACOM Multimedia Internet * CS ONE Partner * LG CNS * LG N-Sys * V-ENS * BIZTECH & EKTIMO * Ucess Partners * SERVEONE * LG International * monkey house * pixdix * Korea Commercial Vehicle * LG Solar Energy * G2R * HS Ad * Twenty Twenty Sports sponsorship LG has owned the LG Twins and Changwon LG Sakers. * 2013 Special Olympics World Winter Games * Bayer 04 Leverkusen * Changwon LG Sakers * Copa América * FIS Snowboard World Cup * Formula One * Swansea City A.F.C. * Manchester City FC * International Cricket Council * LG Cup (association football) * LG Cup (Go) * LG Twins * Los Angeles Dodgers * Millonarios Fútbol Club * NCAA (all programs) * Son Heung-min * Son Yeon-jae File:LG전자, 독일 프로축구팀 ‘레버쿠젠’ 공식 후원 (1).jpg|LG sponsors Bundesliga club Bayer Leverkusen File:Luis Suarez - CA2011 mvp award.jpg|2011 Copa América File:2012 Korean GP Lotus Ferrari.jpg|2012 Korean Grand Prix File:LG전자, ‘스노보드 월드컵’ 통해 브랜드 이미지 ‘점프’.jpg|2011–12 FIS Snowboard World Cup File:Hyun-Jin Ryu Dodger Stadium April 2013.jpg|Los Angeles Dodgers File:Son Yeon-jae at LG WHISEN Rhythmic All Stars 2013 (1).jpg|Son Yeon-jae File:Angela Park 2009-06-08.jpg|Angela Park File:Seol.JPG|Fulham F.C. File:AEK Shirt 2008-2009.jpg|2008–09 AEK Athens F.C. home kit References External links * — Category:LG Group Category:Chaebol Category:Conglomerate companies of South Korea Category:Electronics companies of South Korea Category:Holding companies of South Korea Category:Multinational companies headquartered in South Korea Category:Telecommunications companies of South Korea Category:Companies based in Seoul Category:Conglomerate companies established in 1947 Category:Electronics companies established in 1947 Category:Holding companies established in 1947 Category:1947 establishments in Korea Category:Companies listed on the Korea Stock Exchange